Cerere
Introduzione Cerere (dal latino Cerēs, Cerere, originariamente chiamato Cerere Ferdinandea, oggi catalogato secondo la designazione asteroidale come 1 Ceres) è l'asteroide più massiccio della fascia principale del sistema solare; fu inoltre il primo ad essere scoperto, il 1º gennaio 1801 da Giuseppe Piazzi, e per mezzo secolo è stato considerato l'ottavo pianeta. Dal 2006, inoltre, Cerere è l'unico asteroide del sistema solare interno ad essere considerato un pianeta nano, alla stregua di Plutone, Makemake, Haumea ed Eris. Il suo diametro è di circa 950 km e la sua massa è pari al 32% di quella dell'intera fascia principale. La fascia di Edgeworth-Kuiper contiene ad ogni modo oggetti molto più grandi di Cerere; oltre ai pianeti nani già citati, basti ricordare Quaoar, Orco e Sedna. Osservazioni astronomiche hanno rivelato che ha forma sferica. La sua superficie è probabilmente composta da un miscuglio di ghiaccio d'acqua e vari minerali, quali carbonati ed argille idrate. Cerere risulta aver subito un processo di differenziazione, che ha condotto alla formazione di un nucleo roccioso e di un mantello di materiali ghiacciati, e potrebbe ospitare un oceano di acqua liquida al di sotto della superficie. Dalla Terra appare come un oggetto stellare la cui magnitudine varia tra 6,7 e 9,3. La sua luminosità è, conseguentemente, troppo debole perché possa essere vista ad occhio nudo. Il 27 settembre 2007 la NASA ha lanciato la missione Dawn che visiterà Vesta nel biennio 2011–2012 e Cerere nel 2015. Altro Osservazione Quando Cerere è all'opposizione in prossimità del proprio perielio, può raggiungere una magnitudine apparente pari a +6,710 per un osservatore terrestre. Un corpo celeste con un simile valore di luminosità apparente viene considerato generalmente troppo debole perché possa essere visto a occhio nudo, ma in condizioni di visibilità particolari una persona dotata di una vista eccellente dovrebbe essere in grado di individuarlo senza ricorrere a binocoli o telescopi. Cerere raggiungerà la sua massima luminosità (pari a 6,73) il 18 dicembre 2012.20 Gli unici altri asteroidi della fascia principale che possono raggiungere una tale magnitudine sono Vesta e, durante rare opposizioni in prossimità del perielio, Pallade e Iris.2122 Durante una congiunzione, Cerere raggiunge una magnitudine pari a +9,3, prossima al limite di visibilità di un binocolo 10×50. Può quindi essere individuata con un binocolo ogni volta che sia sopra l'orizzonte e durante una notte buia. Storia delle osservazioni modifica Scoperta Cerere venne individuato per la prima volta il 1º gennaio 1801 dall'astronomo italiano Giuseppe Piazzi.23 Piazzi lo battezzò Ceres Ferdinandea, in onore della dea romana Cerere, protettrice del grano e della Sicilia, e di Ferdinando III di Sicilia. A quel tempo Ferdinando si era rifugiato a Palermo a seguito della conquista del Regno di Napoli da parte della Francia nel 1798; l'aggettivo Ferdinandea cadde quindi in disuso presso la comunità internazionale. Per qualche tempo Cerere fu anche chiamato Hera, in Germania.23 Cerere fu scoperto per caso. Dall'Osservatorio Nazionale del Regno delle Due Sicilie a Palermo, Piazzi stava cercando la stella catalogata da Nicolas Louis de Lacaille come Lacaille 87 poiché la sua posizione non corrispondeva a quella riportata nel catalogo zodiacale di Johann Tobias Mayer (alla fine si scoprì che Francis Wollaston, nella riedizione del catalogo Mayer, aveva commesso un errore). Il 1º gennaio 1801, Piazzi scoprì un oggetto brillante nella costellazione del Toro.24 La prima osservazione lo portò a ipotizzare che si trattasse di una stella fissa, non riportata dal catalogo. Nei giorni seguenti, notò che il corpo celeste non si trovava più nella posizione iniziale, e sospettò che si trattasse di una stella diversa, ma le successive osservazioni lo convinsero che il nuovo astro era dotato di moto proprio. L'astro, infatti, si era mosso prima verso l'Ariete e successivamente aveva percorso un tratto di moto retrogrado, che lo aveva condotto in prossimità delle stelle 13 e 14 Tauri.24 « Risultati delle osservazioni della nuova stella scoperta il dì primo gennaio all'Osservatorio Reale di Palermo - Palermo 1801. Già da nove anni travagliando io a verificare le posizioni delle stelle che si trovano raccolte ne' vari Cataloghi degli astronomi, la sera del primo gennaio dell'anno corrente, tra molte altre cercai la 87.a del Catalogo delle stelle zodiacali dell'Abate La Caille. Vidi pertanto che era essa preceduta da un'altra, che secondo il costume, volli osservare ancora, tanto maggiormente, che non impediva l'osservazione principale. La sua luce era un poco debole, e del colore di Giove, ma simile a molte altre, che generalmente vengono collocate nell'ottava classe rispetto alla loro grandezza. Non mi nacque quindi alcun dubbio sulla di lei natura. La sera del due replicai le mie osservazioni, e avendo ritrovato, che non corrispondeva né il tempo, né la distanza dallo zenit, dubitai sulle prime di qualche errore nell'osservazione precedente: concepii in seguito un leggiero sospetto, che forse esser potesse un nuovo astro. La sera del tre il mio sospetto divenne certezza, essendomi assicurato che essa non era Stella fissa. Nientedimeno, avanti di parlarne aspettai la sera del 4, in cui ebbi la soddisfazione di vedere, che si era mossa colla stessa legge che tenuto aveva nei giorni precedenti... » (dal diario di Giuseppe Piazzi) Piazzi non poté seguire il moto di Cerere abbastanza a lungo (compì solo ventiquattro osservazioni) prima che, l'11 febbraio, l'astro entrasse in congiunzione, e diventasse quindi invisibile da Terra. Non fu così possibile determinare la sua orbita, e Cerere andò perduto.23 Nonostante i buoni presupposti per la scoperta di un nuovo pianeta, Piazzi scelse una linea di pensiero più prudente e in alcune lettere ad altri astronomi annunciò semplicemente di aver individuato una cometa. In una lettera all'astronomo Barnaba Oriani di Milano, amico e conterraneo, Piazzi rivelò i suoi sospetti: « Avevo annunciato questa stella come una cometa, ma poiché non è accompagnata da alcuna nebulosità, e inoltre il suo movimento è così lento e piuttosto uniforme, mi è venuto in mente più volte che potesse essere qualcosa di meglio di una cometa. » Immagine di Cerere ripresa nel 2001 dal Telescopio spaziale Hubble nell'ultravioletto.25 In aprile, Piazzi inviò le sue osservazioni complete a Oriani, Johann Elert Bode e Jérôme Lalande a Parigi. Successivamente vennero brevemente pubblicate nell'edizione del settembre 1801 del Monatliche Correspondenz.23 Carl Friedrich Gauss, a soli ventiquattro anni, riuscì a fornire agli astronomi i mezzi per recuperare l'asteroide, sviluppando un nuovo metodo di determinazione dell'orbita di un generico corpo celeste che si poteva basare su tre sole osservazioni. Il metodo era basato sull'utilizzo dei minimi quadrati, una metodologia che Gauss sviluppò appositamente per l'astronomia, ma che, data la sua bontà, si diffuse in molti altri ambiti. In poche settimane Gauss predisse la traiettoria di Cerere in base ai dati precedentemente raccolti da Piazzi e comunicò i suoi risultati a Franz Xaver von Zach, editore del Monatliche Correspondenz. Il 31 dicembre 1801, Franz Xaver von Zach e Heinrich Olbers confermarono con certezza la riscoperta di Cerere.23 Johann Elert Bode pensò che Cerere fosse il "pianeta mancante" previsto da Johann Daniel Titius,26 orbitante fra Marte e Giove a una distanza, secondo la legge di Titius-Bode, di 419 milioni di chilometri (2,8 AU) dal Sole. A Cerere fu assegnato un simbolo astronomico (una falce di cui esistono diverse varianti - ), e rimase elencato come pianeta in tavole e libri astronomici per circa mezzo secolo, finché non furono scoperti ulteriori pianetini.2728 Cerere risultò essere deludentemente piccolo: il suo disco non era neppure distinguibile con gli strumenti dell'epoca; così William Herschel nel 1802 coniò il termine "asteroide" ("simile a stella") per descriverlo.23 Osservazioni successive modifica Immagine di Cerere ripresa nel 2003 dal Telescopio spaziale Hubble. Stabilire le dimensioni di Cerere non fu semplice; William Herschel (1802) stimò un diametro di 259 km, Schröter (1811) dieci volte tanto, 2.613 km.29 Le limitate capacità dei telescopi della prima metà dell'Ottocento, inoltre, generavano spesso degli aloni attorno a Cerere che vennero interpretati ad esempio come una "chioma da Herschel - sebbene diversa da quella cometaria - e come un'atmosfera da Schröter. Alcuni miglioramenti si ebbero nella seconda metà del secolo con la diffusione del catalogo stellare Bonner Durchmusterung nel 1852 e l'introduzione sia della scala logaritmica della magnitudine, sviluppata da Norman Pogson nel 1854, sia della fotometria nel 1861. Tuttavia, mancando un valore condiviso per l'albedo di Cerere, le stime proposte per il suo diametro continuarono a presentare una notevole variabilità.29 Nel 1895 Edward Emerson Barnard stimò il diametro di Cerere in 781 ± 87 km, valore rivisto nel 1901 in 706 ± 86 km, entrambi ottenuti utilizzando un micrometro filare.29 Questi valori furono assunti come corretti nei cinquant'anni seguenti. Nei nuovi lavori pubblicati negli anni sessanta e settanta, furono proposte nuove stime basate prevalentemente su misure fotometriche, comprese tra i 1020 ed i 1220 km, con un'incertezza di circa 100 km.29 Furono inoltre proposte le prime misure della massa di Cerere, che tuttavia sovrastimavano il valore oggi accettato.30 Era però necessaria un'occultazione stellare per poter ottenere una misura diretta del diametro29 e l'occasione si presentò il 13 novembre 1984, quando Cerere occultò la stella BD +8°471. L'evento, osservato in Messico, Florida e nei Caraibi, permise di stimarne i raggi equatoriale e polare, la densità media, l'albedo e suggerì che Cerere fosse uno sferoide oblato, in equilibrio idrostatico.31 Successivamente, mentre si è andata rafforzando l'ipotesi che Cerere sia un planetoide sopravvissuto al processo di formazione dei pianeti terrestri nel sistema solare interno, sono state anche offerte opportunità osservative senza precedenti dai telescopi di dimensioni medie e grandi costruiti negli anni novanta e duemila. Inoltre, la scelta della NASA di inviarvi una missione esplorativa ha contribuito a rafforzare l'interesse verso l'asteroide.32 Cerere è stato fotografato attraverso il Telescopio spaziale Hubble una prima volta il 25 giugno 1995, nell'ultravioletto con una risoluzione di 50 km;325 e successivamente nelle lunghezze d'onda del visibile nel 2003 e nel 2004, con una risoluzione di 30 km (la migliore al settembre del 2011).633 Nel 2002, inoltre, sono state riprese attraverso il telescopio Keck, che montava ottiche adattive, immagini nell'infrarosso con una risoluzione di 30 km.34 L'insieme dei dati raccolti ha portato l'Unione Astronomica Internazionale (UAI) nel 2006 ad includere Cerere, unico fra gli asteroidi della fascia principale, nella classe dei pianeti nani.35 Missioni spaziali modifica Il logo della missione Dawn della NASA. I segnali radio provenienti da sonde in orbita attorno a Marte e sulla sua superficie tra il 1961 ed il 2003 sono stati usati per determinare le variazioni indotte nell'orbita del pianeta dall'attrazione gravitazionale degli asteroidi maggiori; ciò ha permesso di calcolare anche la massa di Cerere.36 Nel 1979 venne sottoposta all'analisi dell'Agenzia Spaziale Europea (ESA) una proposta di missione, indicata come Asterex, che avrebbe dovuto esser lanciata il 1987 ed avrebbe compiuto cinque sorvoli ravvicinati di asteroidi di grandi dimensioni, tra cui Cerere. La sonda sarebbe stata propulsa da un motore a razzo bipropellente e dotata di pannelli fotovoltaici per la generazione di energia elettrica; stabilizzata a tre assi, sarebbe stata dotata di una fotocamera, uno spettrometro infrarosso ed un altimetro radar. Asterex fu ad ogni modo respinta, soprattutto perché non avrebbe permesso una semplice ripartizione dei costi tra l'agenzia europea e la NASA. Rielaborata in una nuova proposta, Asteroidal Gravity Optical and Radar Analysis (AGORA), fu nuovamente sottoposta all'ESA, ma ancora respinta. Dall'esperienza accumulata nacque infine una terza proposta che avrebbe finalmente coinvolto entrambe le agenzie: la Multiple Asteroid Orbiter with Solar Electric Propulsion (MAOSEP), dotata di un propulsore elettrico e il cui piano di volo prevedeva anche che la sonda entrasse in orbita attorno a Vesta. La NASA tuttavia nel 1985 affermò di non avere interesse in una missiona di esplorazione degli asteroidi e la proposta cadde definitivamente nel vuoto.37 Negli anni ottanta Francia, Germania, Italia, Russia e Stati Uniti avanzarono proposte di missioni anche nella fascia degli asteroidi, ma nessuna di esse fu approvata dagli organi preposti alla selezione.37 Nel 2001 in via preliminare e nel 2004 in modo definitivo, la NASA ha infine approvato la missione Dawn, che sarà la prima a raggiungere Cerere nel 2015.19 Sviluppata dal Jet Propulsion Laboratory, è stata lanciata il 27 settembre 2007; il suo primo obiettivo è l'asteroide Vesta, raggiunto nel luglio del 2011 e attorno a cui rimarrà in orbita fino a luglio 2012, quando riprenderà un'orbita eliocentrica per raggiungere Cerere.38 Facendo uso della propulsione elettrica, infatti, è stato possibile sviluppare una missione che, pur nei bassi costi del Programma Discovery, entrerà in orbita attorno a due grandi oggetti della fascia principale. La sonda è dotata di una fotocamera e di due spettrometri, uno operante nell'infrarosso e nel visibile e l'altro nei raggi gamma.19 La sonda eseguirà osservazioni di Cerere inizialmente da un'altitudine di 5.900 km, che sarà prima ridotta a 1.300 km entro i primi cinque mesi e successivamente portata a 700 km in altri cinque mesi.39 Parametri orbitali modifica Orbita di Cerere Cerere segue un'orbita compresa tra quelle di Marte e Giove, all'interno della Cintura principale degli asteroidi. Completa una rivoluzione intorno al Sole in 4,6 anni. L'orbita presenta un'inclinazione di 10,6° rispetto al piano dell'eclittica (valore piuttosto moderato se confrontato con i 7° dell'orbita di Mercurio ed i 17° di quella di Plutone) ed un'eccentricità di 0,08 (confrontabile con quella dell'orbita di Marte, pari a 0,09).40 Il diagramma mostra le orbite di Cerere (blu) e di alcuni pianeti (bianco/grigio). Le porzioni di ogni orbita al di sotto del piano dell'eclittica sono marcate con colori più scuri, mentre la posizione del sole è marcata da un più in rosso. L'immagine in alto a sinistra è una vista polare della porzione del sistema solare all'interno dell'orbita di Giove e mostra la posizione di Cerere nello spazio tra le orbite di Marte e Giove. L'immagine in alto a destra è un ingrandimento della precedente e permette un confronto tra le posizioni dell'afelio (Q) e del perielio (q) di Cerere e di Marte. È interessante osservare che il perielio di Cerere (così come quello di diversi altri grandi asteroidi) è sul lato opposto del Sole rispetto a quello di Marte. L'immagine in basso è una vista in prospettiva che permette di confrontare l'inclinazione orbitale di Cerere con quella di Marte e Giove. Per lungo tempo si è ritenuto Cerere il prototipo di un'omonima famiglia di asteroidi;41 tale raggruppamento è oggi in disuso, poiché Cerere, avendo per coincidenza parametri orbitali simili, mancava di correlazione fisica con gli altri membri della famiglia,42 che è stata ridenominata famiglia Gefion, dal nome dell'asteroide dal numero di identificazione più basso appartenente ad essa, 1272 Gefion. Cerere completa una rotazione attorno al proprio asse in 9 ore e 4 minuti.43 Formazione modifica Elaborazione artistica di Cerere. Cerere è probabilmente un protopianeta (embrione planetario) formatosi 4,57 miliardi di anni fa nella fascia degli asteroidi e sopravvissuto, relativamente intatto,17 al processo di formazione del sistema solare,44 a differenza della maggior parte dei protopianeti del sistema interno che o si fusero tra loro per andare a costituire i pianeti terrestri, oppure furono espulsi dal sistema da Giove.44 Un teoria alternativa propone che Cerere si sia formato nella fascia di Kuiper ed abbia successivamente raggiunto l'attuale posizione in seguito ad un processo di migrazione.45 Un altro probabile protopianeta presente nella fascia principale, Vesta, è meno della metà delle dimensioni di Cerere ed ha subito un grande impatto dopo la conclusione della fase di solidificazione che ha causato la perdita di circa l'1% della sua massa.46 L'evoluzione geologica di Cerere è dipesa dalle sorgenti di calore disponibili durante la sua formazione e nel periodo subito seguente: l'attrito del processo di accrezione ed il decadimento di vari radionuclidi (inclusi probabilmente elementi a vita breve quali l'26Al). Si ritiene che il calore sia stato sufficiente a permettere la differenziazione di Cerere in un nucleo roccioso ed un mantello ghiacciato subito dopo la sua formazione.617 Il processo potrebbe anche aver determinato un rinnovamento della superficie per effetto di fenomeni di criovulcanismo e per l'azione di fenomeni tettonici.17 A causa delle sue ridotte dimensioni, comunque, Cerere si sarebbe raffreddata rapidamente e ciò avrebbe interrotto il manifestarsi di tali fenomeni.1718 Il ghiaccio presente sulla superficie sarebbe gradualmente sublimato, lasciando vari minerali idrati quali argille.16 Cerere oggi appare essere un corpo inattivo, la cui superficie è scolpita solo da crateri.6 La presenza di una significativa quantità di ghiaccio d'acqua nella sua composizione2 apre la possibilità che Cerere abbia o abbia avuto uno strato di acqua liquida al suo interno,1718 per il quale è spesso usato il termine "oceano".16 Se tale strato esistesse, si ritiene sarebbe collocato tra il nucleo roccioso e il mantello ghiacciato, in modo analogo a quanto è stato teorizzato per Europa.17 La presenza di soluti (sali), ammoniaca, acido solforico o di altre sostanze antigelo nell'acqua favorirebbe l'esistenza di un strato liquido.17 Caratteristiche chimico-fisiche modifica Massa e dimensioni modifica Dimensioni dei primi dieci asteroidi scoperti nella fascia principale confrontati con la Luna della Terra. Cerere è il primo a sinistra. Cerere è l'oggetto più grande della fascia principale degli asteroidi, compreso tra le orbite di Marte e di Giove.16 Il suo diametro è di circa 950 km.4 La sua massa è stata determinata misurandone l'azione esercitata su altri asteroidi ed i risultati proposti da vari ricercatori differiscono solo leggermente.47 Al 2008, la media dei tre risultati più precisi è approssimativamente di 9,4 · 1020 kg.747 In tal modo, Cerere rappresenta quasi un terzo della massa ((3,0 ± 0.2) · 1021 kg) della fascia principale,36 pari a sua volta a circa il 4% della massa della Luna. La massa di Cerere è sufficiente a conferigli una forma quasi sferica, in equilibrio idrostatico:2 si tratta, cioè, di uno sferoide stabile compresso gravitazionalmente, ovvero di un corpo planetario. L'unico altro asteroide conosciuto di questo tipo è Vesta. Altri grandi asteroidi, quali Pallade48 e Igea49, appaiono decisamente meno regolari, sebbene sembrino essere sferoidali nelle immagini a bassa risoluzione.50 La fascia di Edgeworth-Kuiper contiene ad ogni modo oggetti molto più grandi di Cerere; oltre che per gli altri quattro pianeti nani - Eris, Plutone, Makemake ed Haumea, anche per altri sei oggetti trans-nettuniani - tra cui Quaoar, Orco e Sedna - è stato stimato un diametro maggiore. Composizione modifica Le informazioni note sulla composizione di Cerere sono limitate, desunte prevalentemente dall'osservazione spettroscopica della sua superficie.16 Associato negli anni settanta ed ottanta alle condriti carbonacee,16 Cerere è oggi incluso tra gli asteroidi di tipo G,123 distinti dai più comuni asteroidi di tipo C per alcune linee di assorbimento nell'ultravioletto. Lo spettro di emissione di Cerere è piuttosto piatto nel visibile e nel vicino infrarosso.16 Presenta tuttavia alcune linee di assorbimento che hanno permesso a Andrew S. Rivkin e colleghi di individuare alcuni componenti della superficie. Una delle bande di assorbimento più significative si colloca in prossimità dei 3 μm e dovrebbe corrispondere a materiali idrati, quali argille ricche di ferro (cronstedtite); mentre altre serie di bande, prossime a 3,3 μm ed a 3,8-3,9 μm indicherebbero la presenza di carbonati quali dolomite e siderite con un'abbondanza del 4-6%.16. Questi dati potrebbero essere indicativi della presenza di una significativa quantità d'acqua all'interno dell'asteroide.16 Lo spettro di Cerere rivela alcune sorprese anche nell'ultravioletto, mostrando un forte assorbimento in corrispondenza dei 280 nm, associato a una riduzione dell'albedo di circa il 25% rispetto al valore misurato nel visibile. La specie chimica che ne è responsabile tuttavia non è ancora stata individuata.651 Struttura interna modifica Struttura interna di Cerere Osservazioni condotte con il telescopio Keck nel 2002, supportate da modelli numerici,17 suggeriscono che l'interno di Cerere sia differenziato, con un nucleo roccioso ricoperto da un mantello ghiacciato.2 Il mantello, spesso un centinaio di chilometri (rappresentando tra il 23 ed il 28% della massa di Cerere ed il 50% del suo volume), potrebbe contenere un volume d'acqua pari a 200 milioni di chilometri cubici, molto più della quantità complessiva di acqua dolce presente sulla Terra.52 Alcune caratteristiche della superficie rivelano la presenza di specie volatili all'interno di Cerere. Ciò è compatibile con passati periodi nella fase di formazione di Cerere in cui si sarebbe verificata una riduzione dell'energia emessa dal Sole rispetto al livello attuale, permettendo che componenti altrimenti volatili alla distanza di Cerere dal Sole fossero incorporati dal pianeta nano.53 In alternativa, la forma e le dimensioni di Cerere potrebbero essere spiegate da un interno poroso e parzialmente differenziato, oppure anche totalmente non differenziato. Se lo strato di rocce sovrastasse uno strato di ghiaccio, sarebbe gravitazionalmente instabile ed i depositi rocciosi potrebbero affondare nello strato sottostante, portando alla formazione di depositi salini sulla superficie, che finora non sono stati osservati. È quindi possibile che Cerere non contenga un ampio strato di ghiaccio, ma sia invece un agglomerato di condriti con bassa densità e con una componente acquosa. Il decadimento degli isotopi radioattivi potrebbe non essere stato sufficiente a produrre il processo di differenziazione.54 Maggiori informazioni sulla sua struttura interna saranno raccolte quando la sonda Dawn entrerà in orbita attorno a Cerere nel 2015. Superficie modifica Immagini di Cerere riprese attraverso il Telescopio spaziale Hubble nel 2003 e 2004 con una risoluzione di circa 30 km/pixel. Non è chiara la natura delle macchie chiare visibili sulla superficie.33 La superficie di Cerere è relativamente calda. Rilevazioni eseguite il 5 maggio 1991 hanno permesso di quantificare la temperatura massima (con il Sole allo zenit) in 235 K; considerando anche la distanza dal Sole al momento dell'osservazione, le stime comunemente accettate indicano al perielio una temperatura massima di ~239 K.9 Solo alcune caratteristiche della superficie di Cerere sono state individuate con certezza. Immagini ad alta risoluzione raccolte nell'ultravioletto dal Telescopio spaziale Hubble nel 1995 rivelarono una macchia scura sulla superficie che fu denominata, sebbene in modo non ufficiale, Piazzi, in onore dell'astronomo italiano.3 Si ritenne che si trattasse di un cratere da impatto. Successivamente, nuove immagini furono raccolte con una risoluzione maggiore nel vicino infrarosso con il telescopio Keck, che monta ottiche adattive. La sequenza coprì un'intera rotazione di Cerere e rivelò l'alternarsi di macchie chiare e scure con la rotazione del pianeta.5534 Due caratteristiche scure dalla forma circolare sono presumibilmente crateri; uno di essi dovrebbe corrispondere al "cratere Piazzi" precedentemente osservato, l'altro mostra una regione centrale più chiara.5534 Immagini ancora più recenti, raccolte nel visibile dal Telescopio spaziale Hubble nel 2003 e 2004 mostrano 11 caratteristiche superficiali distinte, la cui natura è tuttavia sconosciuta.633 Una di esse corrisponde a "Piazzi".6 Quest'ultime osservazioni hanno permesso inoltre di determinare i valori di ascensione retta 19 h 24 min (291°) e declinazione +59° verso cui punta il polo nord di Cerere, verso la costellazione del Dragone. L'asse di rotazione è conseguentemente inclinato di circa 3°.26 Atmosfera modifica Ci sono indizi che suggeriscono la presenza di una tenue atmosfera e la formazione di brina su Cerere.56 Raggiunta la superficie dagli strati sottostanti, il ghiaccio d'acqua sublimerebbe quando esposto direttamente alla luce solare,57 fuggendo rapidamente nello spazio. Nei primi anni novanta, osservazioni nell'ultravioletto condotte con l'International Ultraviolet Explorer (IUE) rilevarono quantità significative di idrossile in prossimità del polo nord di Cerere, prodotto dalla fotodissociazione del vapore acqueo.56 Tuttavia, la scoperta non fu successivamente confermata da ulteriori osservazioni.53 Potrebbe essere possibile, in futuro, rilevare la sublimazione di ghiaccio in prossimità di recenti crateri d'impatto o da fratture della superficie.53 Cerere nella cultura modifica Cerere confrontata con la Terra e la Luna. L'impatto avuto dalla scoperta di Cerere nella comunità scientifica può essere sottolineato dal fatto che, come già era accaduto per Urano, in suo onore Jöns Jacob Berzelius denominò cerio l'elemento dal numero atomico 58 che scoprì nel 1803, indipendentemente con Martin Heinrich Klaproth.5859 Anche William Hyde Wollaston nel 1802 aveva scoperto un secondo elemento, il palladio, che inizialmente volle battezzare "ceresio" (ceresium) in onore del nuovo astro. Tattavia, quando nel 1805 pubblicò la sua scoperta, risultò che il nome era già stato utilizzato da Berzelius. Wollaston lo cambiò così in palladio, in onore dell'asteroide Pallade.6061 Per i primi cinquant'anni dalla sua scoperta, Cerere fu considerato un pianeta e, tra l'altro, l'astrologia fu rivista per tener conto anche dei suoi effetti. Herschel coniò il termine "asteroide" per descriverlo, mentre Piazzi gli contrappose "planetoide".62 Tuttavia, quando il numero dei corpi orbitanti tra Marte e Giove cominciò ad aumentare nella seconda metà dell'Ottocento, gli asteroidi subirono una rapida riclassificazione. Durante questo processo, in alcune pubblicazioni furono mantenute delle distinzioni nel presentare Cerere, Pallade, Giunone e Vesta; abitudine però che era per lo più cessata negli anni settanta dell'Ottocento, con alcune eccellenti eccezioni come l'Osservatorio di Greenwich che continuò ad elencarli tra i pianeti fino al termine del secolo.63 Modello di Cerere (Hubble 2003-2004). Da allora, gli asteroidi sono stati trattati in modo prevalentemente collettivo, raggruppati in base a caratteristiche orbitali (ad es. le famiglie) o spettrali (le classi), ma con poca attenzione al singolo oggetto.64 Una parziale inversione di tendenza è stata prodotta in parte dalle possibilità offerte dell'esplorazione spaziale e dalle migliorate capacità osservative della fine del Novecento e l'inizio del Duemila, in parte dal rinnovato interesse per l'evoluzione del sistema solare e l'introduzione della nuova categoria dei pianeti nani. Cerere nella fantascienza modifica Cerere compare in numerose produzioni di genere fantascientifico. Il primo cenno letterario a Cerere è presente nel romanzo Edison's Conquest of Mars (1897) di Garrett P. Serviss, in cui lo scienziato Thomas Edison guida una spedizione di rappresaglia terrestre contro i marziani protagonisti de La guerra dei mondi, impegnati su un secondo fronte in una guerra con gli abitanti di Cerere.65 Comparirà poi nella striscia a fumetti Mummies of Ceres della serie Buck Rogers, pubblicata tra il 20 febbraio ed il 14 aprile 1936 negli Stati Uniti. Isaac Asimov colloca su Cerere una base astronomica nei romanzi del ciclo di Lucky Starr (1952-1958) e nel racconto La morte della notte (The Dying Night, 1956). Sono inoltre presenti dei cenni in Destinazione stelle (The Stars My Destination, 1956) di Alfred Bester ed in alcune opere di Robert A. Heinlein: Il pianeta rosso (Red Planet, 1949), Una famiglia marziana (Podkayne of Mars, 1963) e Il gatto che attraversa i muri (The Cat Who Walks Through Walls, 1985).66 In romanzi e racconti successivi, alcuni dei quali mai tradotti in italiano, Cerere è descritta prevalentemente come la sede di una colonia o un luogo di rifugio per la razza umana: nel Ciclo dello Spazio conosciuto (1964-) di Larry Niven, è la sede del Governo della fascia degli asteroidi; in Exiles to Glory (1974) di Jerry Pournelle, vi ha luogo un intrigo interplanetario; in The Venus Belt (1981) di L. Neil Smith, vi è presente una grande città sotteranea collegata a numerosi insediamenti e stazioni da una sorta di "autostrada"; in The Dune Encyclopedia (1984) di Willis E. McNelly, è eletta a capitale dopo la distruzione della Terra in seguito all'impatto di un asteroide;67 in Fondazione Stileman (Buying Time, 1989) di Joe Haldeman, è sede di una civiltà apolide; in The Stone Dogs (1989) di S. M. Stirling, nella serie Asteroid Wars (2001-2007) di Ben Bova e in The Unincorporated War (2010) di Dani e Eytan Kollin vi è presente una base umana; in The Killing Star (1995) di Charles R. Pellegrino e George Zebrowski, è il luogo in cui si rifugiano i superstiti ad un'invasione aliena della Terra. Si distinguono rispetto a questo elenco Luna, maledetta luna (The Ceres Solution, 1981) di Bob Shaw, in cui Cerere è scagliata contro la Luna per cancellare gli "effetti" che il satellite avrebbe avuto nel reprimere lo sviluppo della razza umana; e The Doomsday Effect (1986) di Thomas Wren, in cui l'asteroide è utilizzato per arrestare un buco nero che altrimenti divorerebbe la Terra. La prima comparsa televisiva è come un asteroide deserto adibito, nell'anno 2046, a colonia penale, nel settimo episodio - Solitudine - della prima stagione della serie TV Ai confini della realtà (1959).68 Nella serie animata Exosquad (1993-1994), prodotta da Universal Animation Studios, Cerere è sede di un impianto per la riproduzione dei Neo Megas. Nel film statunitense The American Astronaut (2001) il bar nel quale si tiene un concorso di ballo è su Cerere.69 Cerere compare, infine, anche in alcuni videogiochi, sia come elemento di arricchimento della trama, sia come location in cui si sviluppa l'azione di gioco. Così, nell'universo di Warhammer 40.000 (1987), il Trattato di Cerere segna il rinnovo dell'alleanza tra l'Adeptus Mechanicus e l'Imperium dell'Umanità;70 in Star Control 2, la Stazione di Cerere è sede del primo contatto con i Chenjesu, con i quali gli umani combatteranno i comuni nemici Ur-Quan;71 Cerere è sede di una colonia spaziale sia in Zone of the Enders (2001),72 sia nel videogioco di ruolo Transhuman Space (2002);73 mentre in Terminal Velocity (1995), il giocatore è chiamato a distruggere un macchinario che altrimenti porterebbe l'asteroide a schiantarsi sulla Terra. Infine, in Frontier: Elite II (1993) Cerere è uno dei dieci pianeti del sistema solare.74 Cerere è location di missioni di gioco, invece, in Countdown to Doomsday (1990), Super Metroid (1194, 2007) sviluppato per Super Nintendo,75 e Descent 3 (1999).